


隐婚男男

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: 爱情，自由
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 393





	隐婚男男

**Author's Note:**

> *战后/如题/本意轻喜剧但最后只有无厘头
> 
> *1.2w一发完/HE
> 
> *ooc/其余均不属于我

00.

哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福结婚七年了。仍在假装死对头。

简言之，他们是隐婚。

01.

考虑到他们都有些在姓名之上的标签：「巫师界的救世主」和「前食死徒」，这事儿没什么好不能理解的。

世人对他们早有期许和定位。伏地魔化灰了，救世主理所应当成为光明偶像，食死徒活该烂在阿兹卡班。

然而不幸，或者说万幸的是，哈利和德拉科都十分厌恶对别人唯命是从。

缔结婚姻关系是他们的叛逆宣言。在七年前的那个夜晚（感谢足够多的火焰威士忌），他们在黑湖边相遇，霍格沃茨的最后一天，肩膀上的枷锁过于沉重，以致于和死对头接吻看起来突然像是个不错的主意——

Fuсk it。他们想。去他妈的巫师界。

哈利“碰”一声单膝跪下。醉的神智不清，仍抓着德拉科衣领。

他们一起跌在草坪上，手脚缠成一团。

“我决定我们将在今晚结婚。”救世主兴高采烈地宣布。得到一句惊讶反问，食死徒显然理智尚存。

“结婚。我和你。波特和马尔福。”他一字一顿清清楚楚。一句话接一个酒嗝。“如果他们都想要看到我和金妮在一起，成为傲罗头子，再生一堆孩子，成天呲着牙笑得像洛哈特那个白痴一样出现在预言家日报的头版头条上——我计划让他们大失所望。凭什么白马王子就要和白雪公主在一起？我他妈的就不。”

“我得说你说的有点道理。破特。”食死徒的酒意也开始上头。“但那是什么东西？”

“麻瓜童话。白痴。你是里面的邪恶巫师。可你怎么是金头发？你长得好像王子啊。”救世主东倒西歪说胡话，爬到食死徒膝上扯他头发。

王子？别开玩笑了。我他妈的现在过得连个过街老鼠都不如，一年级的赫奇帕奇都能骑到我头上作威作福。他心想，推开救世主站起身来。也许不像Prince Charming，但总归有点像十字路口的哈姆雷特。凭什么就都得卢修斯说了算？为什么他还不肯放弃愚蠢的纯血至上理论？我他妈的做了他可悲的乖儿子整整十八年！结局是什么？成了食死徒！差点没命！操。接下去是一堆极其不符合马尔福家教的脏话。食死徒原地绕了两圈，突然英勇站定。

“你知道吗？来吧。咱们结婚。如果有什么事儿能让他气到发疯，哈利·波特成了个马尔福一定是其中最精彩的那一个。”

救世主于是也兴奋地跟着站起来，为计划得到了认同。他们大笑着发酒疯，心想爱他妈谁谁，决意这一晚只为自己活。毫不犹豫地交换了彼此的魔杖。粉红色的光束绕过手腕，打结，又消失不见。

一阵陌生的魔力波动涌过彼此身体。婚姻契约已然潦草落成。

“从今日起，无论未来是祸福、富贵、贫穷、疾病还是健康，你都愿意和我永远在一起吗？”德拉科问。

“我愿意。”哈利回答。

德拉科摘下家族戒指，套进他无名指上。戒圈大了一号。哈利没戒指，四处找，最后拔了根草。

“该你了。”

他给德拉科手指上系了个死结。“什么？”

“提问。蠢货。你的脑子比巨怪还不如。破特。”

“哦。从今日起，无论未来是......什么来着？别他妈那么多废话了，马尔福。你愿意吗？”

“勉为其难。”德拉科从鼻子里哼出来。

“这就行了。”哈利一拍手。

他们接吻。做爱像打架。谁都不肯屈居人下。斯莱特林最后靠酒量和诡计险胜。然后胡乱地搂在一起睡去，又醒来——

酒精飞散，理智回笼。尴尬对视一眼，不约而同心想：妈的我昨晚上一定是中了夺魂咒。还是得继续做现实生活中乖顺的成年人。

沉默的穿衣服，收拾行李，登上霍格沃茨特快。一个回庄园，一个回格里莫广场。没人提离婚的事儿，默契假装失忆，在人生舞台上倾情扮演着世人眼中的救世主和食死徒。直到两个月后一个雨天，无休止的纯血联谊和没尽头的专栏采访叫乖顺的成年人们再乖顺不起来。

叛逆的演员们经不起剧本折磨，相约在麻瓜伦敦某咖啡厅商讨出逃。

“我想了想，马尔福。一个救世主也许不该让所有人大失所望——”哈利说。绿眼睛闪着光。“——但也没理由让他们十分满意。”

“所以你的计划是？”德拉科心脏砰砰跳，脸上没表情，晃了晃手，无名指上还系着那根可笑的、枯黄了的野草。

“你说你愿意的。”哈利没头没脑地指责。

“你也说了。破特。”德拉科瞪他。

“我愿意。”他站起身，一锤定音，带翻了椅子，粗暴直接地堵上了斯莱特林的嘴。

这就算是不离婚的意思了。

这段婚姻关系不明不白地开始，又如此不明不白地确立。他们在头脑完全清醒的时候达成了隐婚的共识，只敢偷偷摸摸地篡改人生剧本。反抗世界的大旗是块遮羞布，用于掩饰性与爱的火花。

起初几年隐婚事业开展的如火如荼。救世主和食死徒都觉这事儿很有趣味，偷情时仿若已携手逃往神秘国度。

德拉科在伦敦购置了一套公寓充当信箱，庄园来的猫头鹰都往那儿飞。卢修斯和纳西莎谁也不知道儿子实际每晚都在格里莫广场12号睡。

家族挂毯他也没忘记处理。依靠一只可靠的家养小精灵和混淆咒。老马尔福总不可能每天盯着他未来儿媳的空位看，哪怕德拉科自己对着那个哈利·波特的魔法画像傻兮兮地愣了一下午神——救世主的名字正和他并排列在那儿，用一条银线相连。

操他妈的。他想。那时候才第一次反应过来。我他妈的真的跟哈利·波特结婚了。而且感觉还不赖。我是脑子被霍格沃茨特快压了吗？

当事另一方在很长一段时间里也产生过同样的疑虑，但彼此都默契的没有深究。

隐婚生活持续了一年，才让双方疑虑减消——

总结原因来说，除了生活在同一片屋檐下，增加了牵手、拥抱、亲吻及之上，其余的都和以往没什么不同。

他们还是拌嘴，像学生时期一样，没有那么你死我活，但绝对有些争吵和咒骂，一个星期内谁也不会想理谁，要通过猜拳决定哪个去睡沙发。互称疤头、圣人、破特和马尔福，绝没有亲爱的、宝贝、甜心和蜜糖。

哪怕背地里已经结成反叛同盟，走出格里莫广场12号的大门，他们仍旧是彼此的死对头。

他们擅长这个。

花费了整整八年练习，因此实在再擅长不过了。

02.

魔法部，中庭门厅。人群倦怠，因为星期一。

其中两人格外显眼，目光交战仿佛身负不共戴天之仇。

周围观众早见怪不怪，只主角做贼心虚演得逼真，以刻薄讥笑掩盖婚姻事实。

“破特。真遗憾看到你还活蹦乱跳。”

“马尔福。这种遗憾是相互的。”

电梯“叮”一声响。两人抵着肩膀打着架进门，挤到角落偷偷勾手指。

德拉科在他手心里补完未尽之词：遗憾没干得你下不了床。

哈利“呸”一声。回忆起美妙的清晨运动，艰难忍住一个笑。想着做戏做全套，狠狠踩一脚雕花牛津鞋，春光满面卡在最后关头进到傲罗办公室。

十五分钟前两人才从一张床上滚下来，打结掉一只安全套。

马尔福迟到定了。他喜气洋洋想。报时鸟从魔法时钟里飞出来。部长顾问办公室还要再上一层楼。

罗恩在座位上抬头，嘴巴里叼着半个格兰杰牌三明治。

“你这么高兴干嘛？”

哈利一惊，立刻板起脸。

“我没有。”无法取信。于是半真半假说，“只是早上成功恶心了德拉科......我是说马尔福。”

成功解除危机。

罗恩耸耸肩，转回去看文件，不再深究。初次登上霍格沃茨特快至今已逾十五年，马尔福早不是什么新鲜事。

格兰芬多铁三角里只剩下一角仍执着于陈年旧怨死不撒手。

“我得说，你得学着放下这个，伙计。”出于好意，他还是说。“不为所动。那没什么难的。否则马尔福都快成了你的日常了。”

哈。真遗憾，但那确实是事实。哈利想。鉴于他每天晚上不是睡在我旁边就是在睡我，我很肯定马尔福就是我的日常。

隐婚男男每天早上一起醒来、吃克利切做好的早餐、幻影移形到魔法部、下班、再前后脚回到格里莫广场12号。如果把法律执行司和部长办公室之间的一层楼忽略不计，简直是24小时形影不离。

但为了友人的心理健康考虑，他把这段话咽了回去，只干巴巴地笑了一下。

“那很难。罗恩。我没法无视马尔福。只要看到他那张苍白的尖脸我就满肚子火气。”

往下烧的那种，他在心里偷偷补充。

罗恩撇了下嘴。“成吧。”放过了这个问题。

哈利松了口气，坐进自己的小隔间。

办公桌上的日历在五天后圈着个红圈。罗丝·韦斯莱的满月宴，也是他和德拉科结婚七周年纪念日。

03.

隐婚这事儿很有些不为人知的快乐，同时也难免于不为人知的烦恼。

毕业之后的格兰芬多铁三角仍旧保持着十分紧密的联系，哈利一边歌颂友谊长青，一边整日里为他的隐婚大业胆战心惊。罗恩还是那个好对付的，但赫敏绝对早已察觉那些不对头——

他们总没可能在七年来一直小心谨慎、没露出丝毫马脚。

第一次危机是婚戒事件。在某个过于忙乱的清晨，哈利·波特遗忘了一个重要的混淆咒。

“那是什么？一个订婚戒？”罗恩·韦斯莱眼尖地看见他无名指上的绿宝石婚戒，大呼小叫。赫敏闻声也抬眼看来。他们约好周日在对角巷一起吃早午餐。

哈利一时僵立，脑筋飞速运转，思考着有什么合理的理由能让一个成年男巫戴着一枚铂金镶钻的绿宝石招摇过市。

“呃。事实上，只是我自己买着玩的。”故作无所谓地坐下，耸了耸肩。企图藏起左手，但被罗恩一把抓去。

主石被雕刻成了骷髅形状，披着一圈镶钻铂金网，像他妈的蕾丝头纱。

赫敏挑高了眉毛，审视地看着他。罗恩仍执着地数着那些钻石的个数。

杀千刀的马尔福。他心想。干笑着试图摘掉戒指以证清白，却在手指触到戒圈的一刹那，眼见着骷髅头狂怒地张大嘴巴，喷出了一口白色火焰。

罗恩被燎掉了一撮头发。场面一时静止。

“你给自己买了个摘不下来的婚戒随便玩玩？”赫敏问，等待着一个解释。“如果我没想错，这甚至是件黑魔法物品。”

“哈哈。”操他妈的马尔福。操他祖宗。哈利召唤着自己体内的斯莱特林。“事实上，是的。呃，这是一件黑魔法物品。我只是路过翻倒巷的时候看到它，有些好奇，你知道。本性难移。谁知道会摘不下来？它会咬人，还会喷火。就像刚才那样。我怀疑这是博金博克讹诈顾客的新手段。但总归，我还挺喜欢它的，只是几个金加隆，我向你保证，没有诅咒也没有别的。”

哈利借口快饿死了抬手招呼服务员，拙劣地转移话题。故作自然地把脸埋进菜单，心里把德拉科骂了个狗血淋头。赫敏仍旧怀疑地打量着他，但罗恩似乎已经接受了这一错漏百出的说辞。或者说，在苹果挞和菲达芝士沙拉面前，已经丧失关心了。

他们一起用过早午餐，去韦斯莱笑话商店转了转，然后在对角巷分手。

哈利幻影移形回到格里莫广场12号时，德拉科正在沙发上看报纸。

“马尔福！”他狂怒。“你他妈的给我个黑魔法戒指当婚戒？？谁他妈的会给人黑魔法戒指当婚戒？？？”

“比不上你给我的烂草根。破特。”后者悠闲地喝了口咖啡。“但还是大发慈悲回答你的问题，一个马尔福，显然。”

“它会朝我喷火！混蛋！差点烧没了我的头发！再说，我后来给你买了新的！你这个小气鬼。它怎么摘下来？”

德拉科合上了报纸，抬眼看着他。

“不知道。”在我不爱你了的时候。他心想。露出一个假笑。“你可以随意尝试，破特。父亲告诉过我，顶多也只是被咬掉一截手指。”

“操你的。马尔福。”哈利气得想揍他一拳，一屁股在他旁边坐下，报复性地喝光了剩下的咖啡，又往嘴巴里塞了一块小饼干，当成那个愚蠢的金脑袋，恶狠狠地咀嚼着。“我差点在罗恩和赫敏面前露馅儿！”

“那全赖你自己粗心大意。破特。事实上，你该感谢我。”德拉科被救世主的幼稚行径逗乐了，一个响指叫来克利切，满上瓷杯。慢悠悠地拉长声音，“如果你真摘下来了，才会露馅儿——那戒圈里刻着挚爱DM。而我很肯定你在一分钟里无法为你的挚爱编出除去德拉科·马尔福之外、任何一个得体靠谱的名字。”

“你的自大比你愚蠢的金头发还能闪瞎眼。”哈利无视自己升温的脸，凉凉地说。对方早对此般攻击免疫。心安理得地把它当作是一句夸奖收下了。

04.

婚戒危机才落下帷幕不久，哈利·波特又迎来了纸鹤危机。

这次仍旧要怪他自己。

他太忙了，前天成功抓获了三名在逃的黑巫师，多了一堆报告要写不说，下午还要接受《预言家日报》的专访。没留意到那只形状奇特的通讯字条完全是因为他已经忙得晕头转向。

前年沙克尔在赫敏的提议下改版了原先的纸飞机，增加了语音功能，极大地提高了工作效率的同时，也在那个下午让哈利·波特羞窘地无地自容。

他看都没看，就拿魔杖一点。这两天已经收到了太多的粉丝留言。那只淡紫色的纸鹤展开，清晰大声地自我朗读——

“突然想你了。需要来点儿放松身心的午休活动。我恨魔法部。二楼男厕所，老地方见。我带了你的隐形衣。破......”

在它能念完全部的内容之前，哈利已经一个火焰熊熊丢过去，终止了机械女声的话音。但这根本无济于事。嘈杂的傲罗办公室里一时落针可闻，寂静得像座坟场，所有目光全部火热地集中在他身上。哈利不用照镜子也知道自己脸红得能滴血。

我他妈的今天就要死在这儿了，他想。

也不知道是谁先带头鼓起了掌（赌十个金加隆是西莫这个混蛋），没一会儿口哨声、大笑和掌声就像瘟疫似地传播开来，没到下班，全魔法部都知道了伟大的巫师界救世主、哈利·波特有段紧张刺激的办公室恋情和一位火辣大胆的秘密情人，代号“纸鹤小姐”。

德拉科·马尔福本人对此称号表现得不置可否，只是十分遗憾那天中午救世主丢脸过度，无故爽约，没能让隐形衣派上用场。

05.

关于救世主秘密情人的传闻热度一直持续了很久。

和平年代，全巫师界都变得百无聊赖，无处消耗的热情全放在了八卦消息之上。

罗恩·韦斯莱也不能免俗。作为哈利的好伙计，还打出了关心友人恋爱生活的正当旗号。

“真的不是金妮吗？”他坐在三把扫帚里，第三十七次问。喝了一口黄油啤酒，自说自话。“我不会介意的。真的。当年确实有点疑虑。怎么说，她虽然是个母老虎，但毕竟是我的小妹妹。不过后来我就觉得你俩挺好的了。分手完全在我和赫敏的意料之外。我本来都预备好听你喊我哥了。不管怎么说，你们真的没打算复合？”

哈利在对座，脸通红，挫败地拿脑门撞手心。

“不是！”他硬邦邦地说。“金妮甚至不在魔法部上班！罗恩！讲点道理。她和科林很好。我也拿她当我的小妹妹看。我们更适合做朋友。”

罗恩难掩失望。叹了口气。又按照字母表顺序把已知的魔法部女员工说了个遍。哈利倔强地不肯回答半个字，让这事儿一时成了无头悬案。直到两个星期以后，韦斯莱男孩儿自己苦思冥想，终于想明白了好友缄默不言背后的难言之隐——

波特他妈的搞的不是他妹，是他女朋友！

“是赫敏对吗？”他愤怒又伤心地在中庭门厅里就对哈利大吼出声。“你死活也不肯告诉我，是因为你和赫敏偷偷在一起了对吗？”

“你说什么胡话呢！罗恩！”哈利羞窘难当，同时感到滑稽透顶。但除了他以外，每位等在电梯前的魔法部员工都对这场年度大戏兴味盎然。

罗恩根本没管那么多，已然被怒火冲昏了头脑，脸涨得几乎和头发一般红，一把揪住了好友的衣领。“我就知道，我七年级的时候根本没想错！哈利·詹姆斯·波特。亏我拿你当朋友。我拿你当我的家人！该死的。我都不知道为什么我现在还没揍得你满脸开花！”

“我怎么可能和赫敏在一起？讲点道理！”哈利试图让他平静下来。但在能说出更多的话之前，一个狂怒的赫敏·格兰杰已然像个小旋风一样冲了过来，“啪”地一声，一个清脆的巴掌招呼上了男友的脸颊。

“我没想到你对我就这么点信任。罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱。我这一周晚回家都是因为在处理那堆没有尽头的文件之余还要给你这个混蛋准备生日惊喜！”她的眼睛里闪着失望和愤怒的泪光，长发一甩，毫不留恋地幻影移形走了。留下被打蒙了的罗恩，松开了哈利的衣领，呆呆地愣在原地。

救世主被推的一个趔趄，被人稳稳地抓住了手肘，才没在大庭广众之下摔坐在地。回头，看到一个假笑着的德拉科·马尔福，无声地对他比了个口型：“格兰芬多都是蠢货”。

哈利没好气儿回以瞪视，决定把这出闹剧全怪到这个金脑袋头上。一旁的罗恩还浑浑噩噩地站在那儿。他无奈地叹了口气，为自己莫名其妙地引发了友人的家庭矛盾感到无辜又有点愧疚，大度地走过去拍了拍对方肩膀。

“你还愣着干嘛？快追啊！”

罗恩回神，机械地点点头，也急匆匆地幻影移形翘班了。留下救世主一个人，和他秘密的“纸鹤小姐”站在原地，顶着各色目光，貌离神合地交换了一个对视。

06.

无辜遭殃的救世主那时候完全没想到这出闹剧还远没有结束。

“他到底是怎么想的？觉得我会和赫敏偷偷在一起？”

接吻的间隙里，哈利还是没忘咕哝着抱怨起糟糕透顶的早上。

“格兰芬多盛产蠢货。我能说什么？”德拉科漫不经心地回应了一声，亲吻从他的唇角滑到颈侧。“商量一下，破特，咱们能不能换个时候再一起咒骂红毛鼬鼠？我很乐意把这固定为家庭内部的新型娱乐活动。但现在这个关头听到他的名字只会令我兴致全无。”

哈利瞪了这个满嘴跑火车的斯莱特林一眼，“兴致”正好端端地、精神抖擞地抵在他大腿上。但在接下去的亲吻里，却也没什么心力反驳了。

罗恩不请自来地从他家的壁炉里迈出来时，这场夜间活动正进行到关键时刻。

“嘿！哈利。伙计。听着，关于早上的事儿我真的很抱......”红头发的韦斯莱男孩儿只来得及说出一半致歉，就像被噎住了一样急匆匆地收了音。“你......你在干嘛？”

格里莫广场12号没点灯，只有幽暗的壁炉火焰燃烧着。他看不真切，但总归能听见那动静。

哈利两手抓在沙发背上，像块石头般僵在原地。

我他妈的在骑该死的马尔福！而你应该学会在来之前提前跟我打个招呼！他在心里狂吼，下意识地紧紧揽住了德拉科的脖子。后者此刻正埋在他的毛衣里，没露出那头要命的、标志性的金头发。

情形困窘得叫他后边一阵阵地紧缩，马尔福这个混蛋爽得在他胸前又舔又咬，握着他的腰，狠狠顶了一记。哈利想开口说点什么，但只出来一声惊喘。

那声音划破一室死寂。罗恩像被按了什么开关一样，惊跳了一下，终于掌握情形，匆忙留下了一句打扰了就转身逃窜。黑暗中翠绿色的火焰一闪，客厅里就没了人影。

梅林的破袜子。操他的。哈利喉咙间发出一串羞耻又挫败的声音。德拉科从他的毛衣里钻出来，金发凌乱，控诉地捉住他咒骂不休的嘴唇。

“你计划要守寡吗？破特。我以为你要用你的毛衣憋死我。”

“我看你明明生龙活虎！”哈利气得反咬他，一下脱力，才发觉腹部一片湿凉滑腻。

“缴械不杀。我不会笑你的。”德拉科恶劣地勾着嘴角，又顶了顶。“只要你别自己爽完就翻脸不认人。夹紧点儿，破特。现在活儿全让我一个人干了！”

“操你的。操！”哈利气得大骂，一会儿又只剩下喘。十五分钟以后汗津津地从人大腿上翻下来，分开时后面发出一声羞耻的“啵”，已经被完全操开了。他躺在沙发上平复呼吸，粗毛线磨得胸口疼，撩开上衣看，两点都让这个混蛋咬肿了。

肇事者恬不知耻地凑上来亲了亲可怜兮兮的粉红乳尖，眼疾手快地抓住了他踹过来的小腿，捏了捏。

“你脾气可真差。亲爱的。”德拉科欠兮兮地笑。倚在哈利上方，胳膊肘支在沙发背上。“我得说，我确实没想到，有一天居然能在红毛鼬鼠面前把你——”

“闭嘴！！”哈利恼羞成怒。伸出手去摸魔杖。“你要是敢说完这句话。德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福。我会让你后悔自己在二十二年前选择从纳西莎的肚子里爬出来。”

抵到下巴上的魔杖尖和那双燃烧着的绿眼睛让斯莱特林吞咽了一下，明智地选择举手投降。落跑之前又贼心不死，掐了一把哈利胸口，才得意洋洋地翘着尾巴，一个闭耳塞听上楼去了。

留下救世主一个人把他骂了个人仰马翻，暗想这他妈的真的是他人生中最糟糕的一天。

没有之一。

07.

简而言之，罗恩·韦斯莱以最为残酷残忍的方式，发现了“纸鹤小姐”的秘密。

他他妈的根本就不是个女人。

哈利为此整整一个月都没跟他说话。而赫敏，他亲爱的女朋友也仍未消气。撂下狠话在他求得哈利原谅之前别想回家。

罗恩嘴巴发苦，像只巨型流浪犬一样把下巴搁在哈利办公桌的隔板上。

“波特先生。您大人有大量。是我被芨芨草堵了脑子，被巨怪的鼻涕蒙了心。赫敏她那阵儿真的表现得太古怪了。你又死活不肯告诉我你的秘密情人，连一点口风都不透露。我就......算了。多说无益。”红发男孩儿拿出两张魁地奇世界杯决赛的门票，摇晃了两下，决心贿赂。“顶级包厢。埃及队对战保加利亚队。克鲁姆退役前的最后一场比赛。送给你和纸鹤小......纸鹤先生。原谅我，成吗？哥们儿。看在我都无家可归了的份儿上。”

哈利有点心动。想象了一下和德拉科牵着手光明正大出现在万人会场的场景，又打了个激灵。板着脸整理文件。“你现在知道我为什么不跟你说了吗？”

罗恩为冷战落幕长舒了一口气，忙不迭地点头，有点犹豫地抓了抓后脖子。

“我真的没想到你......呃.....会喜欢男孩儿。但，无论怎么说，这事儿没什么大不了的，你开心就好。我和赫敏一直有点担心你。你知道。在金妮之后你就再没见过什么人了。我们毕业都整整五年了。总之，我为你高兴，哈利。”

我要是告诉你我找的是马尔福恐怕你很难再为我高兴起来。哈利有些阴暗的想。

“你能找到自己喜欢的人就很好。”罗恩兴高采烈地说，又扮了个鬼脸。“但我得说赫敏有点生气，因为你这么久了都没告诉过她。”

“我们不是恋爱关系。”哈利低着头在笔记本上瞎写一通，心如乱麻。“我不喜欢他。他也不喜欢我。所以只是觉得没什么好说的。”

“哦。那真的是，呃。我很遗憾，伙计。”罗恩被噎了一下。有点尴尬地止住了话头。但总归还是把那两张门票塞进了哈利手里。

最后他们还是去了。哪怕邀请德拉科的时候哈利紧张得像是个初坠情网的毛头小子。这他妈的不是个约会。只是为了去看克鲁姆。你不能玷污神圣的魁地奇！他想。若无其事地清咳一声，手指敲击了两下餐桌，吸引了对面那个金脑袋的注意力。

“魁地奇世界杯。决赛。去吗？”

德拉科优雅地切分着牛排，扬起了眉，不置可否。

最后隐婚男男求助于复方汤剂。为搞到一根符合马尔福审美的头发，蹲守麻瓜伦敦理发店长达六小时。付出倒也并非全无回报，三天后，巫师界的救世主就因在魁地奇世界杯决赛现场和某金发靓男热吻登上了《预言家日报》的头版头条，甚至将克鲁姆含泪退役的新闻标题都挤到了首页一角。

哈利脸红红地看着那张会动的照片。金色飞贼在前景里闪耀。人声鼎沸时他曾不管不顾地吻住德拉科·马尔福的嘴，透过那双陌生的蓝眼睛寻找着隐于其后的银灰色。

我喜欢马尔福吗？他扪心自问。心跳突然漏掉一拍。

这就算是彻底栽了。

08.

一星期后罗恩和赫敏和好如初，格兰芬多铁三角事隔月余再聚首，从破釜酒吧出来时某眼熟的金发靓男站在门口，穿高龄套头衫，水洗牛仔裤，金发如阳，碧眼如海，冲他们好整以暇地招了招手。

德拉科·马尔福是他妈的喝复方汤剂喝上瘾了。操。

哈利一眼就看见他无名指上的戒指，头皮一炸，来不及跟友人解释就快步走来，嘶声问他是彻底疯了还是出门时被门夹坏了脑子。

“别这么紧张，蜜糖。”德拉科操着滑稽的法式口音，故意响亮至极地在他两边脸上各亲了一口。“不给我介绍一下你的朋友们吗？”

哈利急得满脸通红推他胳膊。只来得及给茫然的友人胡乱比了个手势，就拉拉扯扯地拽着人幻影移形。他有点生气，为对方的胡作非为。但德拉科只是坚持他在小题大做。

“他们能看出什么来？你连个介绍时间都没留。”斯莱特林把自己摔进沙发里，双腿交叠翘在茶几上，轻蔑地冷笑了一声。“救世主一周前还敢在世界杯现场当众抽风，到了鼬鼠和泥......和格兰杰面前就只剩下这点胆量？”

“胆量？这他妈的不是什么冒险！之前......那事儿算我不对，成吗？只是一时冲动。那和这完全是两码事！”

“怎么？你可以当着全世界和漂亮的麻瓜出柜，但不能在正义的格兰芬多面前承认自己有个食死徒伴侣？”

“你在无理取闹！我们说好的！马尔福。这事儿是个秘密。隐婚，记得吗？你得负点责任！”哈利怒火攻心，来回来去地转圈。栽是栽了，但还没打算认栽。

“我为谁负责任？我是个自私自利的斯莱特林，破特。”德拉科冷冰冰地反问。“我他妈的爱干嘛干嘛。”

“哈。别装得好像个自由卫士似的。”哈利怒极反笑。“你敢到马尔福庄园当着卢修斯的面说吗？你不敢。因为你舍不得马尔福的名号！你更不敢在全巫师界面前承认这事儿，担心你自己的名声，害怕八年级重来，害怕走在大街上就被人丢恶咒！金斯莱也许会想要一个出身纯血的高级顾问制约神圣二十八族，但绝不会想要一个前食死徒搞上了救世主。你自己心里清楚！”

要是你敢承认你爱我，那我就没什么不敢的。德拉科想。没把这话说出口。

他们不欢而散。晚上睡觉时背对着背，中间隔一排枕头。

哈利睁着眼睛，失眠。“你睡了吗？”他轻声问。

“没。”德拉科回。转过来，平躺着望着天花板。

“我很抱歉。下午。我不是那个意思。”

“......你也没说错。”

沉默流淌了一会儿。

“我只是突然烦了。”德拉科说。

“什么？”哈利朦胧地问，几乎已经跌入梦乡。

“躲藏。一切。”他没说更多。

“......你想要结束吗？”哈利清醒了一点，转回身来，头枕在手臂上，看着月光亲吻那头柔顺的金发。没得到回答。

德拉科闭着眼睛，呼吸沉静，似乎已经睡熟了。

事实上他只是不敢回答。不知道要结束什么。是无数的谎言、自欺欺人还是那扭曲生长的爱情。

第二天醒来时，围墙般的枕头已被丢弃在地，他们如往常一样，以相拥的姿势在彼此怀中醒来，又默契的对此事绝口不提。

09.

隐婚生活还是如常继续，两年来，曝光危机渐渐解除，尽管《预言家日报》仍在坚持不懈地猜测救世主的神秘情人到底是何方神圣，候选人没有上千也足八百，但离事实真相均相去甚远——不是没人提名过德拉科·马尔福，只是大多数人都对此猜测嗤之以鼻，哪怕马尔福家并未参加最终一战，哪怕德拉科已经凭自己的本事成为了魔法部的高级顾问，在人们眼中，他还是救世主的死对头，当年那个第一个走向伏地魔的小食死徒。

哈利·波特没可能会跟他在一起。梅林复生都没可能。

卢修斯·马尔福也是这么相信的。尽管是出于截然不同的心态。

直到他在那天下午心血来潮，惦念起多年来仍没着落的下一代家族继承人，摆弄了一下那副古旧的魔法挂毯，然后侦破了一个拙劣的混淆咒。

德拉科坚定拒绝纯血联姻的古怪之举突然有了合理的解释——

老马尔福先生看着家族树上那个明晃晃的哈利·波特，拄着蛇头手杖来回来去在书房里转圈，过会儿仪态全失地往地上岔着腿一坐，气得差点心梗，半天说不出来一个字。

这不是夸张说法，鉴于家养小精灵确实在两分钟后发现了一个面色铁青人事不知的马尔福家主。德拉科多年来把他爸气进圣芒戈的夙愿一朝成真，纳西莎担忧地在病房外踱步，听着门里大小两位马尔福先生激烈的争吵。

说争吵也许并不准确，鉴于一段时间里可听闻的只有卢修斯一个人的狂吼声。最后以一句歇斯底里的“除名”画上句点。

德拉科面色阴沉地摔门而走。卢修斯出院回家以后到底也没舍得把他儿子从挂毯上烫下去。对着纳西莎借口说马尔福家珍贵的魔法挂毯是全然无辜的。只能眼不见心不烦地对着救世主的脸又施了一个混淆咒。

妈的。老马尔福心想。他怎么就这么一个混蛋儿子？

除名是不可能除名了。但顽固老爹还是冻结了他儿子名下所有的资产，包括那套伦敦的公寓，并且封闭了庄园的壁炉。

德拉科在猪头酒吧买醉。自己也能养活自己，只是为了和卢修斯的争吵心烦意乱。他爸毕竟还是个比他多活了二十来年的马尔福，很有些能一刀扎心的本事。

“我没想到我儿子，一个骄傲的马尔福，有一天会愿意给救世主当他妈的见不得光的秘密情人！你在期待什么？他永远也没可能放弃那些名声和你光明正大在一起！别以为我看不出你早已经可悲地沦陷了。一个马尔福，活得像阴影里见不得光的霉菌。你简直丢光了我的脸。”

言犹在耳。形容得倒是蛮贴切。他想。仰头倒空杯子里的火焰威士忌，踉跄着幻影移形回了格里莫广场。

凌晨四点。天是鸦青色的，没有星星。12号的灯亮着。门打开，一个忧心忡忡的救世主从沙发上转过头来，没睡，在等他。

暖黄色的光线流淌在那双绿眼睛里，一晚上的阴云因此飞速消散。德拉科突然觉得他爸懂个屁。他就算一辈子做霉菌也挺乐意，可以写上一千首情诗歌颂爱情。

“你怎么这么晚才回来？”哈利问。

“救世主不用抽空去拜访马尔福庄园了。”他斜靠在客厅的门边，醉意熏然。抱着臂看着对方困惑地歪了下头。“我爸自己发掘了真相。听人说这里有位好心的圣人波特，兴许愿意收留一位无家可归的可怜虫。”

“噢。”哈利干巴巴地回了一声，仍旧看着他。相距十来步。一时无人言语。“过来。别说傻话。”他最后拍了拍沙发边的空座。“你都在这儿住了快七年了，蠢货。”

德拉科难得一见地没有反驳，对救世主唯命是从，走过去，躺在他大腿上，感受着哈利的手指抚弄过他沾满夜露的头发，闭上了眼。

这儿能算是我的家吗？他在困顿中想。仿若倦鸟归巢，缓缓睡去。

10.

按照时间记录来看，这段隐婚成功维持了六年零十一个月之久。卢修斯·马尔福是第一个发现事实真相的人。

德拉科讨厌七这个数字。七年足够一个人改头换面，也足够一段婚姻走向了结。

冥冥中他知道，这事儿总会有尽头。

纪念日这天是罗丝·韦斯莱的满月宴。前年赫敏和罗恩终于携手步入了鸡毛蒜皮的婚姻殿堂。德拉科自从那年唐突的复方汤剂事件后再也没在他俩面前露过面，起初赫敏还曾问起神秘的金发靓男，但看到哈利每次都如坐针毡，也就渐渐放下了这个话题。

他没带德拉科去参加婚礼。认定他不会想要见到快乐的鼬鼠一家。

而今天也同样，没打算带他去参加罗丝的满月宴。

德拉科坐在那张高背椅里，支着下巴看哈利走到门口穿上外套，又有点犹豫地转回脸来说了句“纪念日快乐”。

他恹恹地摆了摆手，看了眼墙上的挂钟。“别墨迹了。疤头。你要迟到了。”

他要是过来亲亲我我就不生气了。斯莱特林在心里下好最后通牒。但哈利只是讪讪地推门走了。留他自己坐在那儿，越想越气，从一年级的罗恩一直想到六年级的金妮。

操他妈的。他想。我现在又乐意不起来了。

冲进卧室没头没脑地给他爸写猫头鹰。问上次您给我介绍的那个纯血女孩儿姓甚名谁来着。卢修斯简直心花怒放，神圣二十八族适龄对象一个也没放过，列了张十英寸长的羊皮纸发回来。德拉科冷哼一声，心想就让波特跟鼬鼠一家相亲相爱去吧，从头到脚的打扮风光，也出门约会去了。

另一边，哈利在陋居的晚宴上坐立难安。莫丽这么多年来还是没放弃撮合他和金妮。哪怕她认为科林“不错”，但还是觉得哈利“更好”，心里一直把救世主当成自己的小儿子。此刻正婉转打探他的恋爱进展。

“妈。”金妮有点生气地打断了韦斯莱夫人的话，给了哈利一个抱歉的眼神。

话题被揭过后的晚宴都很不错，莫丽的厨艺一如既往，无可挑剔。韦斯莱先生关心了一下他的傲罗事业。芙蓉和比尔还有罗恩和赫敏在沙发旁带着几个小的玩。罗丝是他见过最漂亮的小姑娘。餐后甜点很甜蜜。可哈利坐在那儿，只感觉格格不入。

今晚他应该在一些别的地方。他自己的家。和德拉科的。

去他妈的。他匆忙地站起身，只来得及对赫敏连声说了句抱歉，就不管不顾地冲出了陋居，幻影移形到霍格莫德。他们之前不是会庆祝纪念日的那种关系，但哈利决定今年可以当作开始，只是一瓶火焰威士忌，没有玫瑰花、巧克力或更多的，那些可以留到以后。

他胡思乱想着，心脏砰砰跳，然后一眼看见帕笛芙夫人茶馆里坐着那个熟悉的金脑袋，正对着格林格拉斯家的二小姐笑意盈盈。

冲动是魔鬼。他站在那儿默念，深吸气，握紧拳头又松开——操。

魔鬼让他冲进去，满面通红。人群视线聚集。阿斯托利娅吓呆了，愣愣地看过来。半晌听见救世主咬牙切齿挤出来一句：“马尔福就是个渣男，你别被他骗了，他有对象。”

“哦？”渣男好整以暇地扬了扬眉，问。“我怎么不知道？”

哈利没忍住，泼了他一杯子冰水。心道我他妈的还没死呢。最后只是怨气十足饱含指责，“你说过会跟他永远在一起。”

德拉科面无表情地抹了把脸。回。“我后悔了。当年说着玩儿的。”

他们视线相交，几乎在茶馆里大打出手，很艰难地才把战场移动回格里莫广场12号。德拉科说哈利简直不可理喻，他自己可以去跟母鼬鼠说说笑笑，凭什么不让他找点乐子？卢修斯说的没错。他没可能一辈子当那块愚蠢得快乐着的霉菌。他是个马尔福，根本看不得一点儿救世主在他眼前和别人欢笑。

他恨预言家日报上的那些无稽之谈，恨所有魔法部里胆敢给哈利暗送秋波的男男女女。他讨厌韦斯莱一家，讨厌格兰杰，也讨厌救世主的头衔，如果可能恨不得他们全都消失，这样就能够把哈利·波特，只是哈利，据为己有。

七年兴许是一个马尔福能够忍受的极限了。他想。他爱得如此卑微又可笑，而这一切的开始本就荒唐透顶。

哈利哑口无言地站在那儿。听他的爆发。

“这不是反抗现实。破特。这是自欺欺人。我们在全世界眼皮子底下偷情，可然后呢？走出大门，你还是要做那个世人眼中光芒万丈的救世主。我承认，我是个胆小鬼，我是卢修斯可悲的乖儿子，我的人生道路全他妈被他一早就决定好了！可你呢？你就是什么勇敢无畏的格兰芬多了？你他妈的不想当什么该死的救世主，可根本没一秒反抗过！”

世界是座监狱，他们不过是给自己建造了一所好点儿的牢房。

哈利张嘴想说点什么，但罗恩的声音在那之前打断了他。后者从壁炉里探出头来，显然因好友在晚宴上的匆忙离场而感到担忧，然后看到了一地狼藉和一个马尔福。

“你们怎么了？马尔福怎么在这儿？”他问。已经匆匆穿过绿色的火焰走了过来。

我他妈的迟早要让格里莫广场的飞路网跟陋居断交。哈利狠狠地踢了一脚沙发，看了一眼德拉科阴沉的脸。话全堵在了嗓子里。

“我来这儿取文件，顺便跟破特打了一架，满意了吗？鼬鼠。”斯莱特林冷冰冰地拖着长腔开口。“现在就要走了。不用送。”他用了一个无声的飞来咒，离婚协议书，一式两份，签好字的，一张放上茶几，头也不回地出了门。

哈利一个人站在那儿愣神，无名指上的婚戒“当啷”一声掉在地上。

罗恩目瞪口呆，事实渐渐串联起来。

“我搞砸了。”救世主鼓起勇气说，弯腰捡起那枚绿宝石。骷髅头此刻紧紧闭着嘴巴，对他爱答不理。“我结婚了。七年前。和德拉科·马尔福。我是个自私鬼和一个小混蛋。可我真的很爱他。”

“噢。”罗恩机械地点点头。觉得天旋地转。晕了一会儿又血色全无地冲回壁炉火焰里，声嘶力竭。“赫敏！！！！救命！！！！！你得赶紧过来听听这个！！！！！”

11.

救世主长达七年的隐婚事业一夕告破，麻烦接踵而至。好友的诘问和质疑还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的还数空荡荡的格里莫广场。一周后的某天他回家，发现所有德拉科的东西都消失殆尽。

情侣牙刷、浴巾、拖鞋和睡衣全都变得孤零零的。再也没人蛮不讲理地霸占衣柜，只给他留下几件衬衫的位置。也再不用担心洗手台被瓶瓶罐罐的美发产品塞满，或者在匆忙的清晨还要开展一场剃须泡沫争夺战。

连张字条都没留。哈利咬牙切齿地想着那个混蛋。唯一成双入对的只剩下那对婚戒。一只张扬霸道的咬人骷髅，一只低调简陋的银色素圈。

谁先动心已然过于明朗。

他们尝试过隐瞒相爱这回事儿，隐瞒了一年、两年、七年，幸运的话甚至能隐瞒一辈子，可总不能有一个夜晚欺骗过自己。

哈利眼圈红着，这回没有火焰威士忌，但仍想着去他妈的巫师界，爱他妈谁谁。不管不顾地冲进房间给所有能想起来的报社发猫头鹰。第二天一早在魔法部的金色大厅里召开记者会，离婚协议攥在手心。

开场白直截了当——

“我和德拉科·马尔福结婚了。七年前。你们可以停止所有那些无厘头的揣测和臆想。尝试着接受这个事实。”

抽气声瘟疫似地传染，质询和闪光灯连成一片。哈利停顿了一下，用魔杖指着喉咙，用了一个声如洪钟。

“事实上，我从没选择过成为巫师界救世主。如果可能我更想要我的爸爸妈妈能活着，我的教父不必含冤待在阿兹卡班整整12年。我打败了伏地魔没错，可我只是一个普通的男巫，一个被命运选择了的可怜虫，不是什么魔法部的吉祥物，也不是什么光明偶像。我有权利决定我爱谁或者不爱谁，不是因为我失去过很多，也不是因为我能够拥有很多。只是因为每个人都该有这个权利。而我爱的人是德拉科·马尔福。可能对你们来说这事儿很难接受，但听句实话吗？我他妈的根本一点都不在乎。”

中庭里一时落针可闻。哈利低头，在那张离婚协议上签好名字。

“好消息是我们在一周前决定离婚了。你们可以开心两分钟，但也别太久——”

随着“啪”一声爆破声，一个熟悉的金脑袋幻影移形走进魔法部。救世主眼睛一亮，从台前冲下来，腾挪着劈开人群，直直地站到了德拉科·马尔福，他的前夫眼前。

“碰”一声单膝跪下。神智十分清醒，举着那只骷髅戒指。

“我决定我们将在今早结婚。从今日起，无论未来是祸福、富贵、贫穷、疾病还是健康，你都愿意和我永远在一起吗？”

“那是我的戒指。白痴。你得自己买一个。马尔福不会接受二手货。”被求婚者面带嫌弃，但眼中含笑。

“别他妈那么多废话了，马尔福。你愿意吗？”

德拉科把他拉起来，吻住他的嘴。“勉为其难。”

他们站在金色大厅里，脚踩着强权雕像的废墟，交换了彼此的魔杖。粉红色的光束绕过手腕，打结，又消失不见。

哈利感受着那阵魔力波动涌过身体，快乐又有些晕乎乎地想，没鼻子的老汤姆真是他妈的大错特错了——

魔法才不是什么强权。

魔法是爱。

12.

威尔特郡，马尔福庄园。

卢修斯喜气洋洋地翘着脚坐在书房里喝着早茶，一杯奶，两颗糖，再加上家族挂毯上消失了的救世主，人生简直再美好不过。

他盯着他儿子悬而未决的伴侣位置露出一个满意的假笑，脑子里已把神圣二十八族的适龄对象全过了一遍。直到哈利·波特的画像在他眼皮子底下浮现出来，填补了那处空白。

卢修斯目瞪口呆，捂着胸口大喘气。揉了揉眼睛，哈利·波特还是在那儿，哪儿也没去。

操他妈的。他想。我他妈的怎么就这么一个混蛋儿子？

“西茜！！！！！！”马尔福庄园里传来一声凄厉的惨叫。“圣芒戈！！！！！！就现在！！！！！！！！”

The End.


End file.
